


After Twenty Long Years

by GoldFrostbite13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Divorce, F/M, Family, Oneshot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter have been happily married for decades. But nothing, not even their seemingly-perfect relationship, lasts forever.This is a character study that mimics the beginning of the 2019 film Marriage Story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	After Twenty Long Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, even though I have piles of review work to do for finals. But oh well...I had a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy :)  
> circa May 2020

“What I love about Ginny…

She’s passionate and headstrong. When people tell her she can’t do something, she’ll work hard to prove them wrong.”

The youngest captain of the Holyhead Harpies in half a century. Her determined face, squinting through rain and sunshine to score the most goals in a row any Chaser on that team has ever scored.

“She cares about my friends as well as her own.”

Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville coming over for tea. Ginny offering them food first before taking something for herself. Laughing with them and caring about their lives as if they were family.

“She can find the bright spot in any situation, no matter how sad or disappointing it might seem.”

Comforting a six-year-old Albus after his first pet fish had died.

“Always patient and forgiving with our kids while firmly teaching them compassion. Just as her mother had done.”

Giving James a stern talking-to while Lily stood nearby, her lip quivering.

“She’s fiercely competitive.”

Almost in tears over a lost game of Exploding Snap.

“Will never hesitate to defend what is right, even if it doesn’t involve her directly.”

Staring down a homophobic waitress at The Three Broomsticks, who refused to seat two boyfriends even though they were perfectly valid patrons.

“She likes to sing while she cooks. She doesn’t think she’s very good, but it’s adorable anyway. It’s nice to come home to that after a long workday.

She’s incredible with the kids. She always spends a lot of time with them, even if she’s tired or has work to do. They all adore her, but I think Albus loves her the most. Ever since he was very young, they’ve never been separated.”

Humming lullabies as she cradled him. Doing her best to make sure James got along with him the minute he was born.

“She’ll sacrifice anything for our family. She could have stayed with the Harpies and probably would have gotten all the way to the World Cup if she’d accepted the invitation from the England team. But when James was born, she gladly gave it up, allowing me the freedom to keep working as an Auror.

She’s an outspoken feminist. She works with Hermione trying to close the wage gap within the Ministry. She’s even been to a few Muggle rallies in London when she gets the chance.

She’s always the most beautiful girl in the room.”

Her flaming red hair catching the sunlight in the morning. Her warm brown eyes crinkling at the edges every time she smiles, which is often.

“She won’t let her trauma stop her. She’ll wake up in the middle of the night, from nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets, but she always tells me. She always seeks help.”

Going to her therapist consistently and pushing through every mental obstacle. Never forgetting to take her medication and willing to talk to someone who will listen.

“She doesn’t like mayonnaise, but oddly enough, craved it on pickles when she was pregnant with Lily.

She’s messy unless it comes to her books, which are organized by color.

She loves her family.”

Visiting the Burrow and Shell Cottage every Christmas without fail.

“Whenever she plays Quidditch, she insists on a long, hot bath the night before the game. And her lucky socks. She’s not superstitious otherwise.

She won’t let anyone push her around. Not even me.”

Shouting across the kitchen. Her fists clenched, but she doesn’t fight with anything but words.

“She reads often, not as much as Hermione, but she gets lost in her books. So much that I have to call her name three times before she realizes I’m doing it. Her and Albus are the same that way.

She’s affectionate.”

Surprise kisses and lingering hands.

“Once she starts laughing, it takes a long time for her to stop.

She has a talent for making friends with whoever is around.”

Inviting members of the Harpies over when she found out they’d be spending Thanksgiving alone otherwise.

“She loves the city. Every time we go to London, she likes to explore all the wizarding and Muggle parts.

She’s not squeamish.”

Keeping a cool head and contacting St. Mungo’s when Lily broke her arm, even as the bone stuck out of the skin.

“She’s a night owl.”

Baking cookies at one o’clock in the morning as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“She does my ties for me, since I always seem to get them crooked.

Stays up by the phone whenever an Auror mission takes longer than anticipated.

She’s savvy with money, even though she doesn’t have to be. But she always donates to charity.”

Sending a couple Sickles every month to the dragon rehabilitation center Charlie runs with Hagrid.

“She’s kind and forgiving.”

Making polite conversation with the Malfoys at King’s Cross whenever she sees them. Setting up playdates between Albus and Scorpius during the summer and having tea with Astoria some weekends.




“What I love about Harry…

He works hard at his career, but never takes more credit than what is due.”

Never taking the spotlight from his Auror partners on missions. Coming home late some nights, tired and disheveled.

“He’s a morning person and can get the kids up in the morning when I’ve given up.

He’s compassionate and can’t hold a grudge.”

Shaking hands with Draco at King’s Cross. Saying hello to him whenever they cross paths at the Ministry.

“He’s fair in all situations.”

Making sure James and Albus took turns on their toy broomstick when they were younger.

“He gets animated when he tells stories. It makes Lily and I nervous when he recounts his close scrapes as an Auror, but James finds it entertaining.

He won’t let his trauma control him. Whenever his nightmares get really bad, he knows it’s okay to wake me up so he won’t be alone.

He’s affectionate.”

Back-hugs in the garden. Holding hands even at the grocery store.

“He treats my family as well as he would his own.”

Sending Molly flowers on Mother’s Day. Explaining new Muggle inventions to Arthur as best he could.

“He’s kind and forgiving.”

Going out to dinner with Dudley and his wife sometimes. Lavishing their daughter with magic presents, which she’s delighted to receive.

“He finds joy and laughter, even in the smallest things.”

Making Lily giggle whenever he de-gnomes the garden.

“He finds a use for even the most disliked old things.”

Fixing up Grimmauld Place with Kreacher’s help so he can rent it out to Wizarding families visiting London.

“His eyes light up whenever he talks about people he loves. Especially when he tells me about Ron’s and Hermione’s achievements at work. He never stops being proud of them.

He’s neat and organized.

He’s no good at shopping for clothes, and he knows that. He’s not afraid to enlist my help.

He cares about Hogwarts and remembers all it’s done for him.”

Sending Minerva, Neville, and the rest of the professors cards every Christmas. Occasionally giving lectures for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

“He’s shy, especially around strangers, but he makes an effort to be friendly to everyone he meets.

He loves our kids more than anything in the world.”

Conspiring with James in his more harmless pranks. Reading stories to Albus when he was younger. Showing Lily how to play Quidditch, while making sure her brothers were gentle with her.

“He’s a team player and a leader.”

Keeping the peace between his Auror colleagues whenever they get into a disagreement.

“He rarely gets angry, but when he does, his temper is unmatched.

He knows how to deal with a crisis.

He loves food and is good at cooking, though he rarely has the time for it.”

Whipping up a full, three-course dinner on birthdays. 

“He helps Hermione and me with our feminist activism whenever he can.

He cries easily, like Albus, but he doesn’t want to admit it, like James.”

Hiding his tears until we’re alone. Doing his best to maintain a strong and indomitable persona. Even though he’s only human.

“His face scrunches up adorably when he’s thinking hard.

He wishes he wasn’t famous.”

Turning down interviews from the _Daily Prophet_ when they do yet another piece on his heroism. Refusing, politely, to give out autographs.

“He likes being outside and spending a lot of time in the garden. Whenever we visit Bill and Fleur, he can’t stay away from the beach.

He dislikes the taste of licorice, and always avoids black Bertie Bott’s jellybeans.

He’s environmentally conscious, thanks to Neville.”

Suggesting putting a compost bin to put outside. Using reusable bags to carry groceries.

“He daydreams often.

He has an affinity for animals.”

Carrying the household spiders outside instead of batting them away.

“He looks so handsome in his Auror uniform.

He can drink a whole tankard of butterbeer in about ten seconds - not that I ever needed to know, but Ron told me.

He was supportive of me when I played for the Holyhead Harpies.”

Painting his face with the team colors, screaming at the top of his lungs, and attending every game he could. Congratulating victories and comforting after losses with sweet kisses.

“He treats me like a princess.

He took as much paternity leave as possible when we had kids.

He laughs a lot.

He’s hopeless at household charms.”

Keeping hordes of Dark creatures at bay, but not knowing how to wash dishes unless it’s one-by-one with a sponge, like the Muggles do it.

“He can fall asleep anywhere.”

Curling up on the couch with an equally sleepy Lily in his arms.

“He’s brave.”

Putting himself in harm’s way as an Auror, so his children can live in an age of peace.




“Who would like to go first?”

At the sound of the mediator’s voice, Ginny gives a start. She seems pretty out of it, like she hasn’t slept well in days. I can relate.

“I don’t want to read this out loud,” Ginny says, the paper in her hand crinkling where she grips it.

“Why not?” Our mediator, a kind, round-faced witch named Laura, leans forward in her seat.

“I…” Ginny frowns. I wish she’d look at me, like she usually does when she’s upset. But her brown eyes only flicker between the paper and Laura. “I don’t like what I wrote.”

Laura sighs and crosses her legs, as if she’s heard something like this before. “As we mediate your separation and eventual divorce, I like to start with a note of positivity. Knowing what your partner loves about you will help this process be less painful.”

“I can start, Ginny,” I say, and her frown grows deeper at her name on my tongue.

“You can do whatever you want,” She replies, burying the lower part of her face into her sweatshirt, “But I’m not reading mine.”

Laura sighs again. It’s getting a bit grating, to be honest. “This won’t work unless you both participate equally. You should-”

“I’m not reading mine,” Ginny repeats with an angry toss of her scarlet hair.

“Perhaps you’ll change your mind once you hear Harry’s?”

“I don’t _want_ to hear Harry’s,” Ginny says spitefully, and her eyes meet mine then. They’re full of regretful and angry tears.

“Ginny, come on,” I say soothingly, “We promised we’d listen.”

“Right,” Laura nods, tapping her pen thoughtfully on her chin. “That’s the first step in this process. Listening.”

Suddenly furious, Ginny stands up. Her hands, clenched at her sides, are shaking. “You know what? I think I’ll go if you two are just going to team up on me. Go on, Harry, maybe you can fuck her too, while you’re at it. Since you’re so willing to do it with any old Auror bitch that has a pulse.”

She storms away from an outburst of my protests and slams the door behind her. Laura asks if I want to go get Ginny back, but I’m not listening. I bury my face in my hands. Guilt, sadness, and heartbreak - they run through me like a mercilessly flowing river.

I didn’t expect our marriage to burst so spectacularly into flames like this, not after twenty long years. But it had…and despite my most fervent hopes, it wasn’t likely to rise from the ashes. 


End file.
